


Dry Cafes And Wet Clothes

by yrwarlock



Series: Flufftober 2020 [9]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: 31 Days Of Fluff, 31 Days Of Malec, 31 Days of Fanfiction Challenge, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Café, Coffee, Coffee Shop, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, Flufftober, Flufftober 2020, Fruity Prompt, M/M, Malec, Malec 2020, Malec Fluff, Mundane Alec Lightwood, Mundane Magnus Bane, No Angst, No Sex, No Smut, Rain, Romantic Soulmates, Soft Malec, Soulmates, Strangers, Strangers to Lovers, Wet Clothing, fruity, malec first meeting, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26970967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yrwarlock/pseuds/yrwarlock
Summary: Flufftober Day 9: FruityWhen Alec graciously gives up his jacket to a handsome stranger that stumbles into the cafe drenched from head to toe, that man coincidentally turns out to be his soulmate.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Flufftober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949497
Comments: 1
Kudos: 135





	Dry Cafes And Wet Clothes

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for how late these are coming out and for how short they are. I've hit a wall with my writing but am doing my best to keep on track. I hope day 9 is okay!

He rolled back on the heels on his feet, swaying impatiently as he waited in the growing line to order his coffee. The local café was unusually busy that day, bustling with small in-crowds of teenagers howling in the cozy booths, and businessmen sitting stiffly in the cushioned seats as they buised on open laptops or talking roughly into their phones. Hanging lights draped from the ceiling, the dim glow flowing down and bouncing off the oak, wooden walls, and the black shelves that held decorative knickknacks. Alec inhaled deeply, his senses filling with the sharp, bitter smell of coffee, although the waft of freshly baked goods contrasted it perfectly with their delectably, mouth-watering aroma. Rainfall slammed loudly against the windows of the café, the sound echoed, and he suddenly felt sorry for any poor soul that found themselves lost in it. The homey feel of the tiny shop encased him with warmth and familiarity.

Alec came here to escape. When his parent's demands for him to scour the streets of New York for his soulmate got too much, he would sink into one of the deep-cushioned booths.

The soft jingle of the café’s bell and heavy pants rang through the coffee shop as the door was flung open. The man stumbled in, his body drenched from head to toe. He was dripping. His black hair stuck to his forehead, sending crystal droplets of water cascading down his face and neck, the shine of the raindrops somehow complimented his bronze skin. He wore a large black coat thrown over his shoulders that dripped with water; a black, long-sleeve shirt with various different fruits as the pattern, which was seemingly dry, tucked into a pair of skinny black jeans that the rain seemed to make even tighter. Alec definitely wasn’t staring.

The man shook his head, sending droplets from his thick hair flying over the tile floor. His ring-clad fingers ran through his soggy hair as he looked up, meeting Alec’s gaze with a gracious smile. Alec blinked at him stupidly. His eyes were warm, contrast to the way his body was shivering as he moved with as much elegance one could when soaked. Alec watched as dances of gold swirled in the deep brown irises that stared back at him, his eyes screamed for a challenge.

Alec felt his face flush bright red. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t suppress the heat rising to the tips of his ears.

“Do you usually stumble into café’s drenched?” Alec managed, his eyebrows climbing upwards.

“Not if I have a choice in the matter,” the man said through the gentle chatter of his teeth, his eyes raking up and down Alec’s body. “Magnus,” he smiled, outstretching his hand, and shaking Alec’s softly when he took it.

“Alec.”

Alec tugged at the locks of his hair. “Would you uh, like a less wet jacket?”

“Yes?”

Alec’s lips turned up into a soft smile as he pulled at the sleeves of his own, thick jacket and handed in Magnus’ direction, leaving him in his simple grey hoodie and skinny jeans. How could he not offer it up to the gorgeous man in front of him?

Something in his stomach fluttered at the warm smile Magnus gave him as he graciously took his jacket, shuffling his own off his broad shoulders and replacing it with Alec’s.

Alec’s attention was turned elsewhere as he ordered his coffee until he felt warm fingers wrap around his wrist. “Let me,” Magnus said, pulling the right amount of money out of his leather wallet and sliding it over the counter. “It’s the least I can do.”

Alec didn’t protest, instead, he nodded softly, told him thank you, and sunk into his usual booth at the back of the café. The rain had stopped and his body instantly melting into the tired cushions as he watched Magnus saunter out the front door with his favourite jacket.

-

Alec left the café later that day with his satchel swung over his shoulder and his jacket draped over a distant stranger's shoulders.

He sat at home, fiddling with the tattered napkin that had Magnus’ phone number scrawled across it. _“Give me a call when you want your jacket back,”_ Magnus had said. The man's soft voice had occupied his thought throughout the entire day; his words worming in and out of his mind whenever the breeze caught his skin, reminding him just who he gave his jacket away to. It was only hours after they met and the thought of calling Magnus already nagged at his mind. Was it too soon?

He padded his way across his apartment, through his bedroom, and into his ensuite. He went to his dressed and pulled out a pair of grey sweatpants and a basic white t-shirt and slipped into the pants. Eventually, he yanked his hoodies and t-shirt over his head in one swift move and pulled the clean shirt over his head before catching sight of his wrist and stopping short. His mouth hung open, as he stared at the black imprint of fingers that encased his wrist.

“Shit,” Alec breathed, finally exhaling the sharp breath he had unconsciously been holding in his lungs. After his parent's years of pestering, he had found his soulmate, and not by their demand. The golden-eyed man that had stumbled into the café was his soulmate.

After all of his denial and refusal towards finding his soulmate, it had happened, and he didn’t entirely know what to feel. Feelings of relief, and joy mixed in his chest, combining with the anxiety of having to confront the situation. What was he supposed to do? Call the man up and say, ‘oh yeah you’re my soulmate by the way’? Maybe that wasn’t a bad idea, he thought.

Alec traced his index finger over the black outline wrapped around the side of his wrist, it contrasted with his pale skin, somehow making him look lighter than before.

Carefully, he wrapped his fingers around the same spot. He did it with an amount of delicacy that screamed he was scared to smudge the mark away. The man’s hand was seemingly smaller than his, but the mark fit perfectly against his skin.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry again for how late this is.  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!  
> My twitter @yrwarlock is currently shadowbanned so it would mean a lot if y'all could recommend this series to people if you enjoyed! <3  
> Thank y'all for reading.


End file.
